Mysterious Ways
by WinterSky101
Summary: Lucifer had never asked for a gift from his father, but apparently his father thought he needed one anyway.


**I finally got around to watching _Lucifer_ and I'm full of fanfic ideas. I also love wingfics, so this was inevitable, really.**

 **This takes place at some unspecified time in season 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer.**

* * *

Chloe sighed, crossing her arms. "Do you really need to change your shirt?"

"Yes," Lucifer retorted from his bedroom. "That last witness blubbered all over it. I'll probably need to burn the poor thing."

"Just wash it," Maze called from where she sat draped across the couch. "Send it to the dry cleaners and they'll do it for you."

"It'll never be the same," Lucifer grumbled as he strode out of his bedroom, still shirtless. "Maze, darling, you wouldn't happen to know-"

"What happened to your back?" Chloe demanded in horror.

Lucifer frowned at her. "You've seen the scars," he reminded her. "They're where Maze cut my wings off."

"They're bleeding," Chloe retorted.

Lucifer blinked. Maze stood slowly as he reached a hand around his back, gently touching one of the bleeding scars. He looked down at his bloody fingertips in wonder and surprise.

"So they are," Lucifer murmured, then, without warning, he let out a pained cry and doubled over, wrapping his arms around his torso like they were the only thing that would keep him from exploding.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried out, racing to his side. Maze was next to him in a flash, a hand on his shoulder.

Lucifer let out a ragged scoff. "My father never had a good sense of timing," he groaned, his nails raking angry red furrows along his sides.

"I'll call an ambulance-" Chloe began.

"No," Maze snapped, snatching Chloe's phone and throwing it across the room. "Humans can't help."

Lucifer cried out again. For a second, it looked like something was writhing under the skin on his back. "Ah, Detective," he panted, "you might want to take a step back."

"What- Lucifer, what is going on?" Chloe demanded.

"You really ought to move back," Lucifer told her again. "Maze-"

Without another word, Maze grabbed Chloe around the waist and threw her behind the bar. "What-?" Chloe demanded, struggling to stand, but Maze held her down.

"Stay down," she growled.

Chloe struggled again, but Maze held her down, seemingly effortlessly. "Maze, we need-" Chloe began-

And then the penthouse exploded.

Glass shattered outwards, blowing out the windows and breaking every one of the bottles on the shelves behind Chloe and Maze. Chloe automatically curled into a ball to protect her head from the glass. Maze covered Chloe with her own body, pinning her to the ground.

When the glass finished falling and the ringing faded from Chloe's ears, the penthouse was silent save from the sound of Lucifer's ragged breathing. Chloe tried to stand, but Maze still wouldn't let her up. "Lucifer, are you alright?" Chloe called, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Are you hurt, Detective?" Lucifer demanded, his voice distinctly breathier than normal.

"I'm fine," Chloe replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lucifer replied, although his tone of voice immediately told Chloe he was hiding something. "But if you want to keep believing that I'm not actually the Devil, I'd suggest you stay there for a minute."

"What-" Chloe pushed her way past Maze, who didn't fight her this time. She stood, shaking glass out of her hair, and froze the second she saw Lucifer.

"Oh my God."

"Yes," Lucifer replied, looking at the huge white wings that extended from his shoulder blades. He gave them an experimental flap. "For once, I think you might be right."

* * *

"Oh my God."

"That's the tenth time you've said that," Maze snarled. Chloe ignored her and continued pacing back and forth, her shoes crunching on broken glass.

"Let her say what she wants," Lucifer admonished, his wings fluttering a bit. "She's taking this quite well, actually. Much better than Dr. Martin. I wonder if that's because her proof was divine instead of infernal."

"Oh my God," Chloe repeated, her voice edging higher.

"I'm going to punch you if you say that one more time," Maze spat.

"Maze-" Lucifer warned.

"It's getting on my nerves," Maze growled.

"It's not as if she's wrong," Lucifer countered. His wings flared out for a moment, then he folded them back against his back. "This clearly is my father's doing."

"Okay." Chloe spun on her heel, staring at Lucifer. "You're actually-"

"The Devil, yes," Lucifer finished.

"You look more like an angel," Chloe admitted softly.

Lucifer scowled. "Haven't been an angel for a long time, thanks." His eyes widened a moment later. "But an angel might be able to help us out here. Maze-"

"I'll call Amenadiel and see if he has any ideas," Maze replied, pulling out her phone and going to the corner of the room.

"Oh my God," Chloe whispered. "Amenadiel- Your brother- He's an angel?"

"First born of all of us," Lucifer agreed. "And actually, would you stop invoking my father? It is getting a bit irritating."

"So everything you've told me," Chloe said slowly, "everything I thought was just you being weird... That was all true?"

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you," Lucifer replied seriously.

"And did you say that your therapist knows?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, well, that's a recent development," Lucifer replied. "Remember when you told me I should open up to someone?"

"And she and I are the only people in on the secret?" Chloe confirmed.

"The only humans, yes," Lucifer agreed. "And I must say, you're taking this better than Dr. Martin did. She just kept asking me questions about how people were punished in Hell. After she let me back in her office, that is."

"I can't-" Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "I always kinda just thought you were crazy."

"Most people do," Lucifer agreed. "But, as you can see" - he gave his wings a flap - "I'm not."

"Amenadiel hung up when I told him you got your wings back," Maze reported, somehow fitting her phone into the pocket of her skintight jeans.

"Jealous, probably," Lucifer sighed. "Alright, well, I suppose we can just cut these ones off right here."

"What?" Chloe demanded.

"I am not cutting off your wings again," Maze growled.

Lucifer pressed his lips together, a sort of wildness in his eyes. "Then I'll do it myself," he snarled.

"You can't cut your wings off!" Chloe protested. "They're beautiful!"

"You think I can show up at crime scenes looking like this?" Lucifer demanded, spreading his wings as far as they could go. Immediately, they dominated the whole room.

"Amenadiel could hide his," Maze retorted. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"But I don't want them!" Lucifer protested. His wings flared out as his anger grew. "I don't want anything from my father, least of all another pair of wings. Didn't he get the memo when I cut off the last pair and set them on fire?"

"Well, clearly your father doesn't agree," Chloe replied, still a bit stunned that she was referring to God when she talked about Lucifer's father. "What if he thinks you need them?"

"I don't give a damn what he thinks!" Lucifer shouted. "And I don't want his damn wings!"

"Well, find someone else to help you cut them off this time," Maze stated, crossing her arms. "I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Lucifer spat, then he flapped his wings and he was gone.

"Did he just fly away?" Chloe demanded.

"Yup," Maze replied with a sigh. "Get used to it."

"Oh my God," Chloe whispered.

Maze gave her a dirty look. "You say that again and I really will hurt you."

* * *

Flying, it seemed, was liking riding a bicycle. Despite not having flown in five years, Lucifer landed flawlessly in Amenadiel's office.

"So Maze was telling the truth," Amenadiel grumbled, taking a sip from the half-empty bottle of wine in his hand. "You do have your wings back."

"Yes, do you want them?" Lucifer offered. "We can cut them off me and stick them on you. How's that?"

"Wings don't work like that, Luci," Amenadiel replied, sounding exasperated.

"Well, I don't want these," Lucifer retorted, spreading his huge white wings. "And Maze won't help me cut them off."

"Clearly, Father thinks you need them," Amenadiel replied bitterly. "Although it seems I don't need mine."

"It's not like I asked for this!" Lucifer protested. "Exactly the opposite, actually."

"And yet who has wings and who doesn't?" Amenadiel countered. "Our father works in mysterious ways."

"I hate that bloody phrase," Lucifer muttered. "It's just a polite way of saying that Dad doesn't have any more of an idea what he's doing than the rest of us do."

Amenadiel shrugged and took another sip from the wine bottle. Lucifer tutted. "Really not classy, brother, drinking right from-"

Amenadiel hurled the bottle at Lucifer, who barely managed to duck out of the way in time. The glass shattered against the wall, red wine dripping down to the floor.

"Well," Lucifer huffed, straightening.

"What I don't understand is why Father gave this honor to you," Amenadiel spat. "You do nothing but sin, and you've never tried to do as he asked. You've even done your best to get out of the deal you made with him. So why does he give you wings and take mine?"

"Well, clearly it's some sort of mistake," Lucifer suggested.

Amenadiel shook his head. "Our father doesn't make mistakes."

Lucifer scoffed. "You of all people should know that's not true. Dad makes a lot of mistakes, and this is clearly one of them."

"Or he thinks you're worthy of wings for some reason," Amenadiel offered.

"But I don't want them!" Lucifer protested.

Amenadiel stood. "We don't always get what we want, Luci," he replied solemnly, crossing to the door. He opened it and gestured outwards.

"Oh, alright," Lucifer huffed. He stepped out of the office, pulling his wings in tightly. It was harder to hide them without a shirt on, and he was still topless. "Brother, you wouldn't-"

But the door was already closed, and Lucifer doubted that Amenadiel would loan him a shirt anyway. Lucifer stretched a little, trying to pull his wings back into his skin to hide them, the way Amenadiel had when he masqueraded as human. But this part, apparently, was easier to forget, because Lucifer hadn't done it in decades and couldn't quite get the trick of it right.

"Lucifer?" a familiar voice asked. "Is that you? I thought I heard raised voices."

"Doctor," Lucifer replied, offering Linda his most charming smile. "Hello."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Linda asked slowly, a frown on her face. "And- Oh my God."

"Yes, that does seem to be the prevailing sentiment," Lucifer agreed. "You wouldn't happen to have a shirt I could borrow, would you?"

Linda blinked multiple times before she managed an answer. "I think you'd better come inside," she finally said, opening the door to her office.

"That's probably a good idea," Lucifer agreed, following Linda into her office.

"And maybe we can have an extra session," Linda added. Lucifer scowled at his wings as he pulled them in tightly to fit through the door. "We could talk about how you feel about your wings," Linda offered tentatively.

Lucifer sat down on the couch, stood back up, and arranged his wings so he could sit down without sitting on them. "Stupid things," he muttered. Linda raised an eyebrow, sitting down in her chair. Lucifer sighed, leaning against the back of the couch the best he could with massive wings sticking out of his back. "Yes, if you insist. Go ahead, Doctor. Let's talk."

* * *

Chloe didn't see Lucifer again until the next day, when he showed up unannounced at her desk at the precinct. "How are you today, Detective?" he asked, startling her into dropping her thankfully empty coffee cup. Lucifer snagged the mug before it hit the ground. "Rather klutzy there," he scolded. "You really ought to be more careful."

"Maybe don't sneak up on me, then," Chloe retorted. Lucifer still looked the same, but he was holding himself slightly awkwardly. "Do you still have the..." Chloe gestured vaguely at her back.

"Yes," Lucifer sighed, rolling his shoulders. "Dr. Martin and I had a talk yesterday, and I've decided that the best choice is to keep them, just in case. If Dad thinks I need them, then maybe I do." Lucifer shrugged. "I can always cut them off again later."

"I talked with Maze last night," Chloe said quietly. "Pretty much all night. She, um, explained some things."

"What did she explain?" Lucifer asked, sudden tension in the set of his shoulders.

"That you're really the Devil, that you left Hell five years ago because you were bored, that Amenadiel came down to Earth to make you go back to Hell but ended up not doing it..." Chloe frowned. "She also said that Charlotte Richards is your mom."

"The body that used to be inhabited by Charlotte Richards is now inhabited by my mum, yes," Lucifer confirmed. "But the real Charlotte Richards is dead. And not my mum."

"That is... very weird," Chloe stated. It also wasn't something she wanted to think about unless she had a glass or two of alcohol to go along with it. "Maze also said that you used to be invulnerable and now you're not, but she wouldn't explain it any more than that."

"Of course she did," Lucifer muttered. He sighed. "Well, this really isn't a discussion to be having at the precinct, I'm afraid. Want to skive off work and come back to Lux with me? I'll tell you everything there."

"Chloe!" Dan called from across the room, holding up a file.

"Looks like we can't," Chloe replied regretfully. "Dan has a case for me."

Lucifer clapped his hands. "Well, off we go then, Detective. How about Lux after work instead?"

"You're coming?" Chloe asked, standing and pulling her jacket on. "I thought-" She didn't know quite what she thought, but she'd worried that Lucifer's wings would change things. In retrospect, it was probably ridiculous. Lucifer wasn't the type to let anything get in the way of doing what he wanted to do.

"Having my wings back won't affect us working together, I promise," Lucifer told Chloe in a low voice. "If you're still willing to work with me, that is."

"If I could do it when I thought you were crazy, I can do it knowing you're the Devil," Chloe stated confidently. It wasn't quite that easy, but she'd manage. She was rooming with a demon, after all. She could work with the Devil. "Shall we go?"

Lucifer grinned and pulled his jacket more tightly around his shoulders. For a second, something on his back seemed to twitch, then it was still.

"Lead the way, Detective."


End file.
